Everyone deserves a Christmas gift
by Tiro
Summary: It’s Christmas, and thanks to a small comment Sayu made and a temporary lack of brain-activity, Raito goes and buys a gift… to Ryuuku. Who in return wants to give something back, but it takes a bit longer than expected. YAOI.


**Everyone deserves a Christmas gift**

**Summary**: It's Christmas, and thanks to a small comment Sayu made and a temporary lack of brain-activity, Raito goes and buys a gift… to Ryuuku. Who in return wants to give something back, but it takes a bit longer than expected. YAOI.

**Pairing/s**: RyuukuRaito

**Warnings**: Humour and fluff-yaoi. Mention of sex.

**Disclaimers**: I don't down Death Note.

Christmas-drabble, yay!

-

Raito was not so serious when he was shopping gifts. He usually bought something cheap and without a deeper meaning. What did you call it? Superficial gifts? No matter the name, Raito was never out to be philosophic or deep when he bought gifts.

Except for now. He was not sure what had caused him to go override with thinking up the perfect gift for a Shinigami. Maybe it was Sayu's comment 'Everyone deserves a Christmas gift, onii-chan!' that had triggered it. He had replied, surprising not only himself but his sister as well:

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone," she had replied despite her surprise.

"Even criminals?"

She had to think a while before replying.

"I'm sure that everyone regrets what they've done, one way or another," she had said slowly and looked up at him. "And everyone feels happy when they are given a gift. They feel motivated to do more good things."

"Even mass murderers deserve gifts?" he had asked, wondering why the hell he even questioned her comment. He just needed to know what she felt about it.

"Maybe not them," she had admitted. "But all the good people, rich or poor, deserves gifts at Christmas or at their birthday!"

And thus he had gotten out on a new hunt… a gift for his ever annoying and constant companion, the Shinigami Ryuuku. Yes, Raito already knew his brain was most likely absent when he made that decision as who the hell bought a gift for a Shinigami? But here he was anyway, trapped among many other people who tried to make their last shopping done before Christmas, which was only two days away.

Raito was lucky enough to have been able to convince Ryuuku to stay at the house while he went out; the creature always followed him otherwise. Surprisingly, Ryuuku had been awfully obedient lately. Maybe it was because they were… involved with each other. Raito could care less about what other would think if they were ever to find out. Of all the people he had been together with, only with Ryuuku he could be himself. Misa was just annoying but had finally gotten the hint he did not want anything to do with her, and the girls in his class… so loud, so demanding… so fucking irritable. He wanted to write their names down into the Death Note but refrained. They were not worth getting arrested and killed for. He was tempted though, every day and every minute he spent inside the school building.

But with Ryuuku… he could shout and act like a brat, he could cry like a woman and laugh like a fool and the Shinigami would still, every night, carefully take him to paradise, his muffled cries of pleasure heard only by Ryuuku and his pillow. It was a bliss to relationship and he was in no hurry to end it.

Raito looked around, feeling rather helpless as the only thing he knew Ryuuku loved, except for him, was apples. But Ryuuku had apples every day, whenever he wanted; it was not like it was going to be any special. He walked into a shop and looked around. The shop was filled with people in his age, and clothes of all kinds, necklaces, bracelets and rings. He went closer to check on the rings; Ryuuku seemed to like rings for some reason. The teen tried to ignore the people around him as he checked the rings over, one by one being turned down. He needed this gift to be perfect.

He finally picked up one who actually made him smile a bit. It was of a red apple against a black background; what kind of ring was that? It was silly, ridiculous, even on the brink of stupidity but so perfect for Ryuuku. The Shinigami loved apples, red apples, so why not a ring with an apple on?

The owner glanced at him twice before putting the ring into a box and naming a price. Raito figured the man did not see someone like the teen himself many times inside of his shop; neat hair, neat clothes and a serious expression. Most of the youngsters wore clothing similar to what already existed in the shop, piercings, necklaces, bracelets, rings and make-up. Raito found it annoying when the man watched him, no, it could be considered the clerk even stared at him, while he gave over the money. As he got the change back, he snapped the box up from its place on the counter and gave the man a chilly smile that made the owner flinch. He turned around and left the shop.

-

"Ne, Raito, where were you today?"

"Nowhere special, Ryuuku."

"Tell me!" the Shinigami whined as he hugged himself to the teen.

"You'll know… in two days."

"Ehh? That's too long!"

Raito did not say anything else, despite Ryuuku's whining. The Shinigami quieted after a little while and then grinned. The two of them were sitting on the bed in Raito's room, alone in the house. Sayu was out with her friends, Sachiko was out as well and Soichiro working with the Kira case as usual. Ryuuku looked down at Raito who had not noticed the gleam in his eyes. The Shinigami's thoughts turned into a dirty direction. They had never done _it_ during the day…

With that thought in mind, Ryuuku pinned a startled Raito to the bed with the intent of making the teen scream his name before it was over.

-

Ryuuku cocked his head as he watched the ring in his hand. Raito watched him nervously. It was Christmas Eve and Raito had escaped up to his room, away from the prying eyes of his family. A family which seemed to annoy him more and more for each day... with the exception of Sayu; she was supposed to be annoying but she was the only one he liked.

"This… is for me?" Ryuuku asked and looked up with wide eyes at the teen.

"Yes," Raito said. "It's for you."

"What is it?"

"A Christmas gift."

"Christmas?"

"They celebrate it more in other places than here," Raito explained as he slowly slid closer. "You give each other gifts at Christmas. I'm not very good at explaining Christmas, so you can read up about it later."

"So this is your gift to me?" Raito nodded. "But I didn't get you one…"

"You didn't know, and gifts are not given to demand one in return," the teen said and pressed a kiss against Ryuuku's cheek. "Put it on."

Ryuuku eagerly did so and it fit perfectly on his right middle-finger.

"Ne, Raito?"

"Hmm?"

"You said… not long after we became together, that if you had the chance you would get away from here."

"I said that, yes."

"You said you kept on writing in the note because of me."

"That's true as well. What is this all about?"

"I think I've found a gift for you."

Raito looked up at Ryuuku and cocked his head.

"It might take a bit, but wait here."

"How long?"

"I don't know," Ryuuku said. "But I will be back, I promise you."

-

Two weeks. Raito had waited two weeks for Ryuuku. He was currently sitting and trying to do some English work, but it was futile. He could simply not concentrate. Ryuuku had not explained what he was going to do but all Raito wanted was for the creature to come back. His body was aching, missing the Shinigami and his hugs. He had not written in the note for days, and could not sum up any energy to do it. His father had been home the day before for dinner and some sleep, and they all knew he was working with the case. He had said to them it was strange that Kira had stopped killing so suddenly. Sayu had seemed happy and had replied with that maybe Kira was gone, or at least had sense enough to stop. She had wished that all since her father told them he was working with the case and could die anytime.

Yes… Raito also wished Kira was gone, nevermind having the sense to stop. Gone, away, never to be seen again. Before, he had loved the Kira name but now… it was only annoying. His name was Raito, not Kira. He was not feeling he wanted to purify the world anymore. He just felt bad for all the people had killed.

He felt bad when he received gifts on Christmas from Sayu and had almost said:

"Mass murderers doesn't deserve gifts, you said so yourself."

That was all he was. A killer who kills criminals. He had killed thousands of them. Destroyed any chances they had to try make up for what they had done.

"What's up with the brooding, Raito?"

He whipped his head to the door that led to the balcony. Ryuuku grinned at him.

"Ryuuku…" Raito whispered.

"Anyone home?"

"Mom and Sayu. I don't know if dad has left."

"Be quiet then. Pack a bag of things you wanna keep."

"Eh?"

"Pack a bag, now."

Raito got up and pulled out one of his bags. He began packing and Ryuuku moved to embrace him.

"Why?" Raito asked before Ryuuku pressed a kiss to his lips. He moaned as he felt Ryuuku's shape shift and he entered his human form. The same human form the Shinigami had every time he made love to the teen.

Green eyes, so dark they almost passed as black, gazed into his own. Black long hair fell down around the pale face, and Ryuuku grinned.

"I got your gift."

"What is it?"

"One way ticket away from here. Away from your life, from Kira, and from all the deaths you've caused."

"Wha…?"

"I went to see my boss," Ryuuku explained as Raito pulled out a few books and put them in his bag. "He was a bit pissed off at me, that's why it took so long. But I managed to convince him I could take you away, and that you wouldn't hafta die."

"Wouldn't have to die? What do you mean?"

"He's pretty soft, the Shinigami King, when you know what cards to play," Ryuuku said with a grin. "I am one of his favourites, even though no one knows it, and he gave me two Death Notes. And now he's made you a Shinigami like me. We are allowed to stay at Earth for how long we want to, and if we've ever being hunted we just go to another place."

Raito's eyes were wide-open. He slowly sank down onto the bed and said:

"You did this all… for me? As a gift for the ring?"

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"Dunno; I love you too much to let you die?"

Raito stared at him. Ryuuku grinned and continued:

"I guess it's now I'm supposed to say Merry Christmas… although it's a bit late now."

The teen looked at the Shinigami for a while, and said:

"Well… you can make up for it next Christmas."

-

Raito felt strange, sitting on his lover's back while Ryuuku flew over the city. His bag was slung over his shoulder and he wore a jacket. Ryuuku looked up at him, temporary having changed back to his more terrifying form and said:

"Well, where should we go?"

Raito smiled gently and replied:

"Can we find a warm place for starters, and maybe next Christmas we go to where it's really snowing."

"A white Christmas?" Ryuuku asked.

"I see you have read up on Christmas. Yes, a truly white Christmas."

**End**

* * *

Strange one-shot and strange ending. No matter, hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas!

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
